It'll be okay in the end, I know it will
by IdDoAnythingForThatCookie
Summary: A vivid story about two young girls who have had a rough past, all they want is to live peacefully without the hurt and the abuse but will it be successful in the end? Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first story I've written, it may not be as good as I thought but I did try to make the first chapter and the chapters to come interesting. Enjoy! **** I do not own the characters (Basic disclaimer).**

**Characters: Miley S. and Alex R. - more will be added as the story progresses.**

**Reviews on how I could make it better would be awesome, and it will be much appreciated! **

**Chapter 1:**

Miley's POV:

It was quiet again, I felt uncomfortable in silence only because it brought the unexpected, when I say unexpected I mean unexpected. I sat up and looked around, all I saw was the bedroom me and my girlfriend had slept in, I shook myself out of my sleepy state and kept aware of my surroundings as I heard footsteps coming towards me. I whimpered as they came towards me and kept in fear just as I saw my girlfriend. You see people would sigh in relief when they saw that it was only their boyfriend or girlfriend, but for me it was different, my girlfriend was not the same as others. She was different.

"Knock knock" Alex said as she walked in, my body tensed the minute she entered the room all I could seem to offer her was a smile, a fake one at the most, she looked at me a little concerned but didn't take any notice after them few seconds. "I got you your dinner, I call it dinner in bed" she laughed saying that. I offered her another smile so she saw that I appreciated it. What was weird is about all of this is that she could be the nicest person ever at one moment and the next moment she turns into this person who seems to hate my guts and all that person wants to do is hurt me, physically and verbally, those moments were the ones I feared. I took a few bites of the pasta she had made but because of my crap health I couldn't take in more than four bites, after eating a little amount of what she made I started refusing to eat the rest, she looked at me... I could already see it, the bubbling fury that was striking up, she gave me a harsh look and then let out her little speech, the one I had to hear on a daily basis "you little bitch, I went through so much effort making this all special for you and you had to ruin it just like that, why do I even try?" She questioned to herself and just like that she poured the hot meal onto my lap, I tried to fight back the tears and tried to not concentrate on the burning pasta on my lap but I couldn't help it, I started sobbing as she turned her back and walked away. This was the girl I did not like; this girl was /not/ my girlfriend.

Alex's POV:

'I had done it again. I don't know what possessed me when I done that, right now I'm just hurting her and I don't want to do that to her. She deserves a lot better than me' I thought to myself. It pained me to just walk away from her; she seemed so helpless after all. I sighed and put the tray of food down. I sighed once again and went back upstairs to help Miley. I wasn't one to hurt her on purpose, I just wish I knew what comes over me when I physically hurt her or verbally assault her.

I stood outside the bedroom door and took a deep breath in before I opened it. My heart broke at the sight of what I saw; food everywhere, on the bed and on the floor, most importantly I saw Miley, she was crying and in pain, I mentally slapped myself for doing that to her earlier. I walked up to her and helped her out by helping her to go to the bathroom to clean up as she did that I went to clean up the mess in the bedroom. She had come back into the bedroom with a tear stained face, I went up to her and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear the words "I'm so sorry", she had heard it over and over, but I just didn't know what else to say in those moments.

Miley's POV:

I sighed at those three words. "I'm so sorry" those words had become meaningless to me because I had heard it over and over again. I looked down after I pulled away from our hug. "I really am sorry" Alex said, I had a urge to just blurt out that I had, had enough but because of the fear of Alex hurting me again I rejected the thought that had come to me, I just wanted to avoid getting hurt again and I wanted to avoid that meaningless sorry once again.

"Do you want to go out tonight?" Alex said attempting to make some conversation. I snapped out of my daydream and replied "huh?" not in a rude way but in a confused manner so I could just avoid the ruthlessness of pain reaching me once again. Alex repeated her question so I heard this time "I asked if you wanted to go out tonight?" she looked at me and waited for a response, I replied "I really don't" in a hush tone which she could still hear. She sighed at my response and just looked away and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaving me stood awkwardly on my own. "Miles…" she said, I replied "yeah?" and she followed up with "are you okay?" I asked myself 'why would she even ask that? She just put me in a lot of pain by basically burning my left thigh', but seeing as I'd do anything to avoid getting into trouble with her again I replied "yeah I'm fine" I wasn't fine, I was hurting inside and in a shitload of pain. She looked at me because deep down I think she knew that I was lying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Alex's POV:

'I just didn't know what to do. I hated the fact that I had put my girlfriend in the most uncomfortable position ever, I glanced up at her once, of course she wasn't fine, she makes out that she's fine but I know she wasn't. Oh god, I feel like the worst girlfriend ever, why am I like this?' I thought to myself for a while before finally doing something. I took Miley downstairs carefully and tried not to hurt her again, I treated the burn on her thigh with some 'burn cool' medicine I had found in the cabinet then we just cuddled together on the couch, she put two arms around my waist, sat on my lap with her head resting on my shoulder whilst I wrapped my arms around her waist and relaxed as we cuddled, I smiled and wished I could freeze this moment in time, I loved these moments and deep down I think she did too.

Night had fallen. The two young girls were still fast asleep in each other's arms, neither of them was aware of the time but the time didn't really matter. Alex was woken once she heard Miley whimper in her sleep, she was continuously pleading someone to stop but she didn't know who, she was guessing that it was herself whom Miley was telling to stop in her nightmare, she sighed and gently nudged Miley so she would wake up, Miley woke up abruptly and burst out in tears looking for someone who would comfort her, she heard the words "shh, don't worry. It was just a nightmare", she saw Alex trying to comfort her and reflected back on the nightmare instantly, a shiver went down her spine and she shuddered, she felt as though she was about to get hurt again, she didn't want that... not again.

Miley's POV:

'We were at the house; we were sitting down and just chatting. I was sitting down on a stool which was those ones that could spin; Alex was behind me, holding me from behind, smiling and chatting to Demi – my close friend – I said something that must've triggered Alex off, she got angry and looked at me with the eyes which I had named the 'death eyes' because that's when I knew that she was possibly going to hurt me again. Whilst Demi's back was turned she managed to hurt me, she pinched me hard on the side of my stomach, digging her nails into my skin, I flinched and closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to cry so I just held it in until she let go of me, I took a deep breath and stopped talking but before Alex had let go Demi had seen what she was doing, I bit my lower lip hard and started sobbing whilst Demi tried to fight Alex off, but it was too late before I knew it she had gotten a sharp object and almost pushed it in me trying to stab me on my side, I whimpered and cried so hard then everything went black'.

I woke up bursting into tears thinking that had just happened, I cried at the thought of it and Alex had saw, she wasn't hurting me or anything, she saw that I was scared and was looking for comfort, I looked at her as she pulled me in and hugged me. Alex continued to comfort me, rocking me back and forth so I'd get back to sleep – it was working. Soon enough I had drifted into dreamland again without seeing anything unusual and cruel. I felt somewhat safe knowing that she was with me although she was the reason behind my nightmare.

Alex's POV:

I didn't like the sight of what I saw I wasn't about to hurt her or anything, that was beneath me, I just wanted to comfort her so I softly rocked her back and forth until she fell asleep again, I could see the fear in her eyes, her body was tense. I didn't like this at all; I didn't like knowing that the girl I loved was so afraid of me. I watched the tears silently fall down her cheeks but I had wiped them away, I gave her a reassuring smile and continued to comfort her so that she wasn't afraid anymore. 'I need to earn her trust again, get her to understand that I won't hurt her again', I thought to myself.

I got up shortly after Miley had fallen asleep again, I put a warm blanket over her and rested her head upon a pillow, I was standing there just staring at her for a while, she looked so innocent whilst she was sleeping, innocent and peaceful. I made my way to the kitchen to make her something to eat for when she had woken up, I made her, her favourite – bangers and mash with gravy – I made the meal whilst she slept, glancing back at her after every few seconds.

After making the small meal I brought it over to the coffee table that we were sat in front of.  
I woke her up again, nudging her gently, she woke up slowly, moaning a little as I helped her sit up, she rubbed her eyes and got out of the slumber she fell into. We ate slowly afterwards, she had a little trouble but I helped her out by feeding her a little bit at a time. I smiled as I fed her and ate at the same time, it was one of those moments which was meant to be cherished because it was so perfect I tried to get her to finish the whole dish but once again after four bites she refused the food, I'm starting to think it was becoming a thing for her but it wasn't it was just one of those habits I disliked. I allowed her to relax in front of the TV whilst I put the remaining food onto a plate and into the microwave, I washed the remaining dishes afterwards and went back to her, we cuddled again watching a show we both liked, the moment was perfect once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter isn't all that, I've not been able to think of a plot for a while now due to writers block, but here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it 'cause it was the best I could come up with, if not then give me ideas on the review section of this fanfic on how I could make it better! :D**

P.S. read, review and share this fanfic? It would be much appreciated!

_It was another day in the household but things were a little different, Miley was alone with Alex not in sight. She hadn't realised Alex had been out all night and was drunk off her ass in their bedroom upstairs. Will Miley find her and get a pleasant surprise or a nasty shock? Read to find out._

Chapter 3:

Miley's POV:

Another day had arrived, I woke up and looked around but saw that Alex was nowhere in sight. I worried slightly and tensed at every thought that was beginning to enter my mind, I closed my eyes and just sat there waiting for the inevitable to come when suddenly I had heard a crash, I looked up straight away to find that the noise had come from upstairs. I got up slowly feeling shooting pains go around my body, I made my way slowly upstairs looking around for Alex. "Uh, Alex, a-are you here?" I couldn't think of a way to word what was in my head but managed to come up with that line. I asked a little louder "Alex?" I couldn't hear a reply. I walked into the bedroom to find her in the en suite bathroom, she looked upset, I did not want to annoy her solely because I didn't want to get hurt again. "Lex?" I peeped into the bathroom door, smiling a little as she turned around and looked at me. I felt scared but I also felt like I had no reason to. She gave me a blank stare, I didn't exactly know what was up but I did notice her walking forward. I gulped as I walked back, trying not to get in her way, she slowly walked up to me and pushed me onto the bed, I whimpered thinking something was going to happen, she laid down next to me and looked at me once again and said "I'm exhausted" I sighed a little in relief, sort of knowing that she was not going to do anything. I asked 'why?' she simply came up no words and closed her eyes, she puffed a little my way and I caught a glimpse of her breath instantly guessing that she had been drinking.

Alex's POV:

I was exhausted I had been drinking after I had slipped out last night and went out with friends. The only thing I wanted right now was Miley; she made me feel content whenever I'm like this although sometimes I do things I regret when I've been drinking. I looked at her as she asked 'why?' I just responded with "none of your business" she frowned at me and got up, I said for her to come back down here, she looked at me and kept on walking. "Miley… I wasn't asking, I was telling you to come here" I said through clenched teeth, she turned around slowly; I could tell she was scared.

She walked slowly towards me as I pulled her down to me, smirking slightly as I pushed her down onto the bed; she looked at me as she whimpered. "Time for a little fun…" I said before getting up and drawing the curtains, I walked back up to her and restrained her slightly, bringing my hand up underneath her top feeling a little flesh and then bringing it back out, I brought my hand up again to her cheek softly stroking it. "Please..." she said. I bit my bottom lip as I watched her whimper and try to get out of the grip I had on her. I wanted more of her, more flesh and more action. "Oh no, you don't get out of this, this easily, I told you to stay put didn't I? And what did you do? You carried on walking. Alex is not happy with that." I thought to myself 'was this really what I should be doing to my girlfriend?' I shook my head and got rid of the thought of hurting her again, restraining myself from doing something I'd regret. I let her go and slowly made my way downstairs, not looking back once.

Miley's POV:

I didn't know what was happening, she had suddenly got this grip on me and wouldn't let go, I looked at her continuously as I whimpered, I didn't want this at all, I didn't want to get hurt again so I tried to beg her by saying just one word hoping I would get some sense into her head, she kept me in a tight grip as I closed my eyes trying my best not to upset her again. I just watched her actions she didn't do anything for a while and just let go, walked away and went downstairs, I sighed in relief and went into another room and sat there in the corner just crying softly to myself as I rocked back and forth, I hated this, I hated all of it. I kept thinking to myself 'why does it always happen to me?' I just didn't like the way things were going right now, I wanted things to change but they wouldn't, I continued to cry to myself, letting out all the anger and frustration that my girlfriend caused me. I knew that one day I had to stand up to her, one day I wouldn't take this shit anymore. I wiped my eyes and went to the bathroom to wash my face, after I had done that I took a deep breath in and started heading downstairs.


End file.
